PC:Rysethynn (Ladylaw)
Summary Fluff Background Rysethynn was raised in the mountains on one of the many isles that float around Daunton. She spent a lot of time deep in commune with her mountain. To her, it spoke in her heart, and although many claim the same she always felt that it was different with her. She was content with her life and so was her family. She married young: something arranged by her father, but over time she and Eldryth really did come to care for one another. They had been married 2 years when the gods graced them with a child, a son they named Drysdynn. It was an honor to have such a son, as he grew into a young man full of potential. At 5 he was already showing great interest in the forges, and the master craftsmen there were beginning to speak of apprenticing him as soon as he was old enough. Rysethynn and the rest of her family were all very proud and lavished praise upon the child. Contentment was not meant to last, however. Tragedy struck Rysethynn a terrible blow. One day, while she was deep in the depths of the mountain communing, there was a raid on the home above. A band of Orcs attacked them, and though the dwarves of her home were mighty fighters, it happened that the bulk of the actual "soldiers" were on a reconnaissance mission to assess the potential threat of a group of goblins that had taken up residence a day's march down the mountain, and potentially clear them out. All who were left took up arms and the Orc Band was beaten back, but the casualties were heavy. Twenty adult dwarves were killed fighting, and 5 children were also among the dead. It was a group of playing children who had first alerted the others to attack, but the orcs were ruthless and some of the stragglers were slain. Rysethynn, deep in her mountain hole, missed it all. Although the mountain spoke in her heart, it could not alert her in time. She was too deep to arrive in time to help, and instead arrived to carnage. Those who survived were attempting to tend the wounded, and she rushed to help. When all was said and done, she found her husband and child among the dead. Rysethynn raged at the injustice of it all. For hours she simply lay by their bodies and cried. Most others looked on her with sympathy, though some gave looks of scorn instead. When the soldiers returned from their mission, they set out again immediately in an attempt to track down the remaining Orcs for justice, but they were unsuccessful. Too much time had passed. However, the dead Orcs did all have some sort of brand or tattoo in the shape of a Crescent Moon inside a circle. It wasn't much to go on, but they did try to look into it. Rysethynn spent several weeks hiding deep in her mountain. She refused to leave or eat. She simply sat and mourned her loss. Some people tried to come down and talk to her, but mostly she ignored them. One day, a friend came and told her that the elders had decided the brand on the orcs probably meant they had come from another island somehow. They were not going to track it any farther. Though weak now from not eating a fire lit within her. She must have vengeance for her son. She could feel the mountain's strength fill her as she marched up to the living area and proceeded to eat like never before. Then, she grabbed some gear and a small drawing of the symbol and left. If no one else was willing to search, she still was. Staying in the mountain depths was how she had failed to protect her family anyway. It was time to go out and avenge them, and to try and find a way to prevent such a thing from happening again. She also took with her a small token of her son. A tiny hammer small enough to be easily wielded by a child. Eldryth had crafted it specially for Drysdynn, so he would be able to play at smithing while he watched the forges and get used to the feel of the tools in his hands. It was too small to be useful as a weapon to Rysethynn, but she felt she needed something to carry with her. At times, she will take it out and look at it and the sadness will fully consume her again for a brief time. Appearance and personality Age: 27 Gender: Female Height: 4'5" Weight: 195 lb. Alignment: unaligned Personality: Rysethynn doesn't mince words, which can occasionally come off as rude to some. She cannot abide Orcs at all, because of what they did to her. Her opinion of half-orcs varies by the half-orc and her mood at the time. She has a certain soft spot for children. Although she isn't trying to replace her son by any means, if there is a child in danger she will do anything in her power to protect it. She doesn't every want another parent to suffer as she has. Visual Appearance: Short and stocky as any dwarf, her hair is dark brown, long, and kept in a single thick braid down her back. She wears only dark clothing, preferring black to other colors. Adventure History Region Took the Bereaved background trait, gaining Insight as a class skill. Hooks What is the origin of or meaning behind the Orcish symbol she carries? Can she avenge her family? Kicker Mini Stats Rysethynn - Female Dwarven Warden (Earthstrength) 1 Passive Perception: 17, Passive Insight: 17 AC:18, Fort:15, Ref:12, Will:13 -- Speed:5 HP:33/33, Bloodied:16, Surge Value:8, Surges Left: 12/12 Action Points: 1, Second Wind: not used Powers: Warden's Fury, Warden's Grasp, Earth Shield Strike, Warden's Lunge Earth Spikes, Form of Mountain's Thunder Attack Form of Mountain's Thunder Special: Save vs. 1 effect at start of turn (and at end) +5 to saves vs. poison Immediate save to being knocked prone from attack Move one less square from forced movement +3 to AC when using Second Wind Conditions: None Show Math Ability Scores Attacks Defenses Saving Throw Bonuses +5 vs. Poison; immediate save vs. prone due to attack Senses and Reactions Health Surges per Day 12 (Class 9 + Con 3) Speed and Movement Speed: 5 (Race 5 - Equipment 0) Racial Features Dwarf +2 Dungeoneering, +2 Endurance +2 Constitution, +2 Wisdom Cast-Iron Stomach: +5 to saves vs. Poison Dwarven Resilience: Use Second Wind as a minor action. Dwarven Weapon Proficiency: proficient with warhammers and throwing hammers Encumbered Speed: Move at normal speed even when you would normally be slowed by a heavy load. (Other limiting factors like terrain and magic are unaffected by this ability.) Stand Your Ground: Move one less square due to forced movement (push, pull, slide). Make an immediate save vs. falling prone due to attacks. Size: Medium Speed: 5 Vision: Low-light Languages: Common, Dwarven Class Features Warden Armor Proficiency: Cloth, Leather, Hide, Light & Heavy shileds Weapon Proficiency: Simple melee, military melee, simple ranged Bonuses to Defense: +1 Fortitude, +1 Will Font of Life: Make a saving throw vs. one effect at the start of your turn. (If you save vs. stun or daze, act normally. If you save vs. ongoing damage, don't take it.) If the save fails you can still save vs. that effect at the end of your turn. Earthstrength: Use Constitution mod for AC. Get an addition bonus to AC equal to Constitution mod when using Second Wind. Nature's Wrath: Mark each adjacent enemy once per turn. At-Will power: Warden's Fury At-Will power: Warden's Grasp Feats Dwarven Weapon Training: Gain proficiency and a +2 feat bonus to damage with axes and hammers. Skills and Languages Languages Common, Dwarven Powers Powers Known Warden At-Will Warden's Fury - 1st Level Warden's Grasp - 1st Level Earth Shield Strike - 1st Level Warden's Lunge - 1st Level Encounter Earth Spikes - 1st Level Form of Mountain's Thunder Attack - 1st Level Daily Form of Mountain's Thunder - 1st Level Powers to Hit |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= }} Equipment Current Equipment Gold remaining 0 (100-100) Weight 89 lbs Magic Item Wishlist up to Item Level 5 Tracking Treasure XP Changes Judge Comments Approval 1 Approval from renau1g: Approval 2 Approved by ScorpiusRisk Status Approved Status: Approved as 1st level character with 0 xp by http://www.enworld.org/forum/members/renau1g.html renau1g and http://www.enworld.org/forum/members/scorpiusrisk.html ScorpiusRisk. Category:L4W Category:L4W:Dwarf Category:L4W:Warden Category:L4W:Approved Characters